


Little Boy | X-Virus [ CreepyPasta ]

by faerieBlvde



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Creepypasta, Gen, Mild Gore, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieBlvde/pseuds/faerieBlvde
Summary: Not exactly your typical fanfiction.The reader will be Gender Neutral and will be using They/Them pronouns.!! This story IS NOT an x Reader !!
Kudos: 3





	Little Boy | X-Virus [ CreepyPasta ]

It was 2011 when I first met _him_.

He was weird. No one knew anything about him. He just popped up in town one day and stayed, not giving anyone any significant information about who he was or why he was there. No one knew where he came from or how long he would be staying. No one ever saw him with his parents, either. He was just... the new kid who just happened to be extremely strange.

He was about my age, maybe a few months to a year older. I only knew him by the name X-Virus, but it later hit me that maybe I had known him far before our 'first' encounter. He was tall, averaging 5'11" (considered to be tall compared to my height being 5'3"), generally attractive, and extremely smart. And although he had a fascination with viruses and other various illnesses, he was one hell of a germaphobe.

X-Virus (as I will be referring to him as) was really quite kind, surprisingly enough. When we became friends, he would walk me everywhere to ensure that I was safe at all times. In fact, he hated when I wouldn't tell him if I was going anywhere because he didn't want me anywhere that he wasn't, excluding my home.

At one point, the obsession with my location started to tick me off, so I confronted him about it. His reaction was less than ideal, but he didn't have a freak-out like he usually would. He had ADHD, so he often had really bad RSD episodes, sometimes to points where he would block me on all socials and then a few hours later make a new account to use for contact until the next time he would refuse to interact with me.

"[REDACTED], we need to talk," I initiated the conversation during one of our trips out to the forest the bordered the North edge of town. X hummed in response, staring me dead in the eyes. God... the look in his eyes was always freaky. They always looked radioactive and manic.

"It's about your behaviour to me traveling," I started. "I understand that you really just care about my safety, but sometimes you can go too far." I broke eye contact and stared at the the ground, then picking at the tufts of grass that grew from the rocky soil. I could tell he had tensed up by the way his next hum had come out more strained.

"I know you follow me, [REDACTED]. Every time I leave my house without telling you or waiting for you to come and walk me places, I can feel you there. Your... eyes." I quickly glanced up at X to see how he had reacted but, to my surprise, he was still- unmoving. He seemed to have little to no reaction to what I had brought to the surface. To some degree, I was even more freaked out that he didn't react.

And then he let out an eerie giggle. I could feel my blood go cold and goose-bumps pop up all over my arms and legs. I continued to star up at his face, looking for anything to tell me why he had started laughing. His eyes were what scared me the most about him in that moment. They were even more radioactive than the usual. They looked like a dangerous bio-chemical.

"Wh-why are you-" he cut me off before I could finish my question.

"Ohh, you _little boy_." he looked me dead in the eyes and I felt stuck. I couldn't look away from him. I was fucking scared. He continued, "You don't know anything, do you." it didn't even sound like a question, regardless of his wording.

"I... I don't-"

"You don't know _what_ , [name]? What _don't_ you know?" for the first time since Virus and I had become friends, I could feel his anger pointed at me. He's never really pointed his anger at me before... it was always at himself.

"Why are you getting so angry at me," I asked, scooting away from X in the case that he might get physically violent. Again, he started that weird eerie giggling.

"Aww, is the little boy a little scared?" Virus let out a crazed laughed that echoed throughout the wooded area. I tried to push myself up to a standing position, having half the mind to bolt, but Virus was quicker than me, pinning me against the trunk of the tree we had been sitting by. "You won't be able to run from this, little boy." his eyes were on fire, glowing neon.

Suddenly, there was an intense burning pain coming from my left arm. My eyes darted down to see a syringe protruding from the vein from the inner corner of my arm. There was a thick green liquid in the vial, slowly being pushed into my bloodstream.

"You heard me, [name]. You won't be able to run from this. You won't be able to walk or to crawl. You'll be here in these woods for as long as until someone finds your body. You'll be long gone by then. I really liked you, [name]. I really did." Once the vial was empty, X-Virus yanked the syringe from my arm.

As the virus spread throughout my body, X retreated into the woods. Before I had lost my consciousness, I saw another person there with him. Another boy our age. He was much shorter than X and he wore two hatches on his back. As the sun set, the rays reflected off of his orange ski glasses. I could feel his cold stare boring into me.

And then I lost my grip on staying awake, giving in to the virus, and watching whom I thought to be my friend disappear into the trees.


End file.
